


Meant to break

by Larry289



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-17 11:06:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14831112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry289/pseuds/Larry289
Summary: Destiny, destiny was destined to break them.What would have happened if Merlin and Morgana fell in love?If the series had went a bit differently





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Begin in 1x08

Merlin

I went into Morgana's room and smiled at her.

I felt confident when I was around her. She was gorgeous.  
I didn't notice that I was staring at her.

"Like what you see?" Morgana asked smirking. I dropped my gaze to the floor.

"I just uh wanted to say that you look great today, you look great every day." I said smiling awkwardly. Morgana laughed. "Thank you Merlin that's very sweet of you " she said smiling.

"Anyways how is he?" I asked pointing my attention back to the Druid boy "has he said anything yet?"

"Not a Word he won't even tell me his name " Morgana said frowning.

I smiled at her.

"You know for a second there I thought you were going to hand us over to the guards " I said with a chuckle. "I'm glad you have so much faith in me Merlin " Morgana said smiling.  
"No, no That's not what I meant!" I said laughing.

Morgana smiled.

"Then what did you mean Merlin?" Morgana asked smiling.

"I meant, you're brave. You're kind. I mean you're the kings ward. You know how much he hates magic" and yet you helped the boy I said Smiling at her. "I just don't want to see an innocent child executed " Morgana said frowning.

I nodded.

"I've always thought magic isn't something you choose, you're just born with it" Morgana said looking at me.

Morgana,Morgana,Morgana.

She had been on my mind ever since I arrived in Camelot.

"Merlin why are you looking at me like that?" Morgana asked me.

Then my mouth just started speaking crazy things again

" There must be some problem with my eyes, I can’t take them off you. " I said smiling at her.

Morgana laughed. "Wow Merlin you are on a role today! I didn't know you had such amazing flirting skills. You know Uther would have you executed if he saw this right? " Morgana said teasing me.

"I’m not flirting. I’m just being very nice to someone who is very beautiful, and kind, and compassionate" I said teasing her right back " and besides we might get executed anyways "

"Don't say that Merlin, we're getting him out of here, and you're helping me right?" Morgana asked me.

I nodded.

"Of course" I said smiling.

Morgana took my hand and just smiled at each other.

That was when I felt a spark. 

It felt like electricity flowed through my veins.


	2. Chapter 2

Morgana 

Merlin had helped me get the boy out of trouble.

Even Arthur helped.

But we were not to speak of it ever again.

I had gotten a bit closer to Merlin.

He was a funny man. Not so bad looking either...why the hell was I thinking about him like that, I was the Kings ward , we had no chance.

I was interrupted by Gwen walking into the room. 

"Good Morning Mylady!" Gwen said smiling. I knew everyone called me this. Mylady, but somehow whenever someone said it now, it reminded me of Merlin. 

"Mylady?" Gwen asked. "Hmmm?" I asked snapping out of my thoughts. "Are you alright?" Gwen asked raising an eyebrow. "Hmm? Yes why wouldn't I be alright?" I asked plastering a smile on my face. "I'm not sure I believe you Mylady " Gwen said smirking and getting a few dresses out of my closet. 

I groaned and put my hands on my face. "What is it Mylady, did you have a bad dream?" Gwen asked me. I shook my head. 

My dreams had actually become pretty quiet. 

"It's nothing Gwen." I said 

Gwen shrugged " If you say so Mylady. King  Uther is having an audience, he would like you to join him "  Gwen said smiling at me. 

I nodded. 

Gwen helped me get dressed. 

Then we went to the audience. 

Merlin's mother was there. 

She talked for awhile, about how keiynan a warlord, was threatening them and taking all their food away. 

But we couldn't help them. 

I decided that I would help anyways. 

Merlin looked distraught. 

He dissapeared right after the audience. 

I decided I would go talk to him at his chambers. 

I heard him talking with his mother. 

I peeked at them from the outside. 

"So have you had an eye on anyone here in Camelot?" His mother  asked. 

He was probably going to tell her about Gwen. 

"Ummm...Mother you do know that I'm a servant, I should be married to my job " Merlin said. I almost let out a quiet chuckle, but I covered my mouth. 

"Don't be such a tease Merlin, I can tell some lucky lady has been on your mind" hunith, which was his mother's name said with a smile. 

"I shouldn't be feeling this way about her mother " Merlin said frowning. "A forbidden romance" his mother said still smiling. "well yes but more like a romance that I would be killed for " Merlin said frowning. "Well who is it Merlin?" Hunith asked. "It's Lady Morgana" Merlin said frowning.

He was catching feelings for me? He was slowly feeling the same way about me as I did about him?

"How long have you felt this way son?" Hunith asked him. "Ever since I've laid eyes on her. But it's getting worse mother, I can't stop thinking about her " Merlin said frowning. 

I decided spontaneously that I would knock on the door right then and there. 

I took one step away of the door. 

Merlin opened the door. 

"Mylady!" Merlin said smiling brightly. "Merlin please call me Morgana " I said smiling at him. " of course my...Morgana" he said. He wanted to say Mylady but he stopped himself. Though he ended up making it sound like My morgana. He widened his eyes once he realized what he had said. "Ummm not that you're mine Mylady... I mean morgana..." Merlin said babbling about too much for my liking. 

"Merlin" I said smiling "it's alright" 

Merlin nodded and smiled.

  
"You know something I noticed My...Umm Morgana?" Merlin asked me. "What?" I asked. "I noticed that the mirror is lucky because every time you look into it, it gets to look back at you."Merlin said unashamed. I laughed. "Why are you laughing at me Mylady?Do you plan on torturing me with your sweet laughter?" Merlin asked me. "No, that isn't my plan, I'm sorry. It's just. You're a charming man Merlin " I said smiling. 

Merlin smiled at me.  “Did it hurt?” Merlin asked me. “Did what hurt?” I asked frowning “Falling out of heaven” Merlin said smiling.   
“No, you were there to catch me and I fell straight into your arms” I said teasing him a bit. Merlin smiled at me.

"You can’t be real. May I pinch you to see if I’m dreaming?" I asked Merlin suddenly feeling like I could do anything in the world. "Sure it would be my honor...Morgana " Merlin said smiling at me. I pinched him. "Oww!" He said rubbing the part where I pinched him. "I'm sorry does it hurt? Did I hurt you?" I asked feeling quite guilty. "No Morgana, you could never hurt me" Merlin said smiling. 

I smiled right back at him. 

Then we heard a cough from inside the room. 

"Will I be introduced  anytime soon ?" Hunith asked. 

Merlin widened his eyes and chuckled. 

"Umm I think I'd rather save Morgana from humiliation mother " Merlin said smiling. 

Merlin's mom chuckled. 

She then got out of Merlin's room. "Fine then I shall introduce myself before I make my way back to Ealdor" Merlin's mother said smiling. 

"You must be lady Morgana." Hunith said taking hand. "Yes that is me!" I said smiling brightly. "I can see why my son enjoys your company so much " hunith said smiling. I looked to Merlin and raised an eyebrow and smirked. "Mum!" Merlin groaned. "Alright, alright I'm leaving!" Hunith said smiling "take care of yourself darling. And Morgana you take care of yourself too yeah?" 

I squeezed her hand and nodded. 

She gave Merlin a kiss on the cheek before leaving. 

Then he invited me in and we just smiled at each other for a second. 

"Morgana" Merlin said smiling " I think god  was showing off when he made you" 

I smiled at Merlin. 

He was shameless and there was no stopping him. But I think I liked it that way. 

"Morgana, I'm going back to Ealdor" Merlin said frowning. 

"I understand...and I'm going with you!" I said smiling. "No way the king would have my head of a single hair on your head was to ever be harmed!" Merlin said frowning at me. I took his hands in mine. 

I could feel my heart skipping. 

"And if someone harms a single hair on your head, I'll see to it that they're executed as well" I said smiling at Merlin. 

"So I guess you're coming along " Merlin said with a chuckle. 

"I'm coming along " I said smiling. 

"I'm going to go and tell Arthur " Merlin said smiling at me. 

I nodded. 

"Will you wait for me here?" Merlin asked me. 

I nodded. 

Then he left the room and it felt quite empty 


	3. Chapter 3

Merlin

I went to Arthur who was at the top of the castle looking at Camelot.

I went next to him

"I'm sorry" Arthur told me frowning. I nodded "If it was up to me we'd go into Ealdor with all our men." Arthur said smiling. He was kind. He would make a great King.

"Thank you " I said smiling.

We stared at Camelot for a while. But then I remembered Morgana was waiting for me.

"I'm going back to Ealdor " I told Arthur frowning. "I understand, I'd do exactly the same" Arthur said smiling. "It's been an honor milord" I said smiling. "You'll be coming back?" Arthur asked frowning. "She's my mother, I have to protect her before everything else " I said frowning. Arthur nodded. "You've been terrible " Arthur said smiling at me. "Thank you my lord " I said smiling at Arthur.

I nodded and started walking away. "Oh and Merlin?" Arthur asked me. I turned around and looked at him. "good luck " Arthur said smiling.

I nodded, then ran off and headed back to my room where Morgana was waiting patiently.

"Hey." I said smiling at her. "hey!" Morgana said with a bright smile.

"You ready?" I asked smiling at her. "yes" Morgana said smiling.

She was gorgeous. 

"Excuse me" Morgana said looking at me "have you got a map, I'm getting lost in your eyes" 

I smiled  at Morgana. "Funny my eyes aren't all that interesting. It's your eyes that could light up the entire sky " I said smiling. "Hopefully they don't do that, or Uther would have my head" Morgana said with a frown. 

"You are really something Merlin" Morgana said smiling at me. "Mylady are you flirting with me?" I asked feeling way too confident. "I am not flirting with you. I am just being extremely kind to an extremely perfect person " Morgana said. 

Then guilt rushed through me. "You don't know me Morgana" I said frowning. "I would like to " Morgana said smiling at me. Then suddenly I lost self control and just recited a spell. 

A butterfly flew from my hand and landed on Morgana's. 

"You have magic" Morgana said putting her hand on my cheek. 

I smiled at her. 

Then she surprised me by kissing me. 

Her lips were soft and tasted sweet. 

Time seemed to stop for a moment. 

I felt sparks everywhere. I opened my eyes to see that we were levitating a meter of the ground. 

After one more quick peck on the lips I pulled away and we fell onto the ground. 

"I didn't know I could do that" I said smiling. 

Morgana smiled. "You know this can never happen right?" Morgana asked me frowning. "What can never happen?" I asked Morgana. "You and me, Arthur und Uther would have you killed wether you have magic or not" Morgana said frowning. I kissed her on the forehead and nodded. "I know" I said smiling sadly. 

"Let's forget this ever happened then?" Morgana asked smiling. I nodded. 

"Let's go!" Morgana said pulling me up "and Merlin don't worry I won't tell anyone about you know " 

I nodded. 

She took my hand and we left for Ealdor. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Morgana

Merlin and I rode out to Ealdor. We had caught up with his mother

I wanted to break down and cry right there and then.  
I had rejected him.  
But it was the best for the both of us.  
I wouldn't be able to bear it if father found out about us and executed him.

I stared at Merlin who had stopped.

We were staying the night  in the woods. 

"Here looks like a good place to stay the night " Merlin said frowning at me. 

I nodded. 

I stopped Merlin before he could escape from me. 

"Merlin We're good aren't we?" I asked frowning. Merlin smiled at me sadly. "Yeah we're good" Merlin said smiling at me sadly. Then he frowned. "Morgana Don't let your mind rule over your heart." He said before walking towards the direction his mother walked.

 I quickly ran over to them. 

Merlin and I built up the tents. 

We then went inside. "You sure you're ok with sharing a tent?" I asked Merlin. "Yes Morgana of course" Merlin said smiling at me. 

"Maybe in another life " I told Merlin smiling. "Maybe in another life what?" Merlin asked  me frowning. "Maybe we'd be able together in another life " I said my face turned to him. Merlin smiled sadly. " Morgana the moment I first saw you, you warmed my heart, the second time you made little flames and now you make my heart burn like hell" Merlin said frowning. 

I frowned and decided I would just go on and tell him how I felt about him.

"Each time that you are near me, my heart starts to beat a little faster. My stomach feels light and does flip flops while my smile brightens" I said smiling at him. 

"Have you listened to your heart? It is beating my name. I can hear it from here. Why don’t we give this spark a chance" Merlin asked holding onto my hands. 

I let his hands go. "I already told you why" I said frowning. 

"Nobody needs to know " Merlin said frowning. 

"Just give me this one night, to be with you Morgana, just tonight " Merlin said with so much desperation and longing.

So I just let desire take over me and kissed him. 

Before we knew it we were taking pieces of clothing off. 

And before we knew it we were both naked. 

I saw him and he saw me. 

We spent the night making love. 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Merlin

I woke up early in the morning with Morgana next to me with her eyes open.

I smiled at her and stroked her cheek.

She smiled back then frowned  
"We should probably head to Ealdor " Morgana said frowning.

 I got up and nodded. 

I did just say that I wanted to be with her for one night and one night only. But was she really going to pretend like nothing happened between us? 

I got dressed and so did she. 

We went outside to see mother sitting in front of a fire. 

"Good morning!" Mother said to me smiling. "Good morning my little sorcerer " Mother said smiling. Then she realized Morgana was there and covered her mouth. "It's alright she knows " I said smiling. "She knows?" Mum asked me. I nodded.

"well then you can demonstrate your magic to  us ?" Mother asked me. 

I chuckled and smiled. 

" I could yes " I said smiling. 

I decided to give the fire some form. I turned it into a unicorn. 

Morgana smiled at me. 

I smiled back at her. 

"We should be heading to Ealdor before Keiynan reaches Ealdor before we do" Mum said smiling at me. 

I nodded. 

I walked back to the tent and accidentally stepped on something a few meters away from the tent. 

I picked it up and realized it was a gorgeous ring. 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

I decided that I would give it to Morgana. I put a protection spell over it. 

"Merlin a little help here!" Morgana said. 

I hid the ring and ran to Morgana. 

"Morgana!" I told her. 

"What?" Morgana asked me smiling. 

I gave her the ring. 

"Merlin" She told me."it's a protection ring!" I said smiling. "Oh!" Morgana said sounding a bit disappointed. "It's gorgeous thank you " She said smiling. 

"It reminded me of your eyes" I said smiling. Morgana smiled and wore it on her index finger. 

I smiled and packed up our stuff. 

Then we rode off to Ealdor. 


	6. Chapter 6

 Once we got to Ealdor I suddenly got a vision.

I saw a baby  girl. 

I didn't recognize her 

Then I realized that the girl I was seeing was my daughter. 

"Merlin!" Morgana said shaking me. 

I snapped out of the vision. 

"We're here" Morgana said smiling at me. 

Her smile was so sweet. 

"Did you see that too?" I asked her. 

"Did I see what?" Morgana asked me frowning. 

"Uh...nothing" I said frowning. 

Then we went into Ealdor. 


	7. Chapter 7

Morgana

When we got to Ealdor we got there just on time to see Keiynan threatening the people of Ealdor.

Suddenly Arthur came from the woods and scared away Keiynan and his men.

Then Merlin went to him. "Arthur what are you doing here?!?" Merlin asked him with a chuckle. "I could say the same for you, what is Morgana doing here?" Arthur asked. "I made him take me with him. " I said walking over to the two.

"You know Father would have Merlin executed if he found out you went with him?" Arthur said smiling. "I understand the consequences,besides Merlin would do anything for me!" I said winking at him. "Huh really I don't remember saying that I would Mylady" Merlin said chuckling.

Then he smiled at me genuinely. " I would do anything for you Morgana" He whispered.  
Arthur raised his eyebrows at the both of us and frowned. "Whatever this is, whatever's going on here, you know father won't like it" Arthur said looking at me and Morgana.

"I know" I said frowning "but nothing's going on here"

Merlin winced a bit.

 I frowned and mouthed a sorry. "There's nothing to forgive" Merlin mouthed back. 

Then we didn't say anything. Then everything was silent. 

After a while the villagers had gathered around us and Arthur gave his speech about how we had to fight. 

a man appeared from the crowd and Protested. 

Merlin hugged him afterwards though. Must have been an old friend. 

I felt a spark ignite inside of me and suddenly I saw black. 

Then I saw a girl. 

 


End file.
